


Don't you want me?

by AnaGP



Series: Tony Stark is not alone in this one [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/pseuds/AnaGP
Summary: Wade, Logan, and Bucky get it on.Or,Wade knows exactly what Bucky wants and he and Logan are going to give it to him.





	Don't you want me?

**Author's Note:**

> My lovelies,  
> I wanted to see what a sex scene (and maybe eventual poly relationship) would look like with Bucky, Wade, and Logan. This may evolve into a relationship on the main story, but for now, it's just plotless smut. 
> 
> Take into account that Wade, Bucky, and Logan are all enhanced individuals and therefore cannot contract any kind of sexual diseases and that is why they do not use condoms but REMEMBER that in real life it's important to use condoms and be protected! Stay safe out there, my lovelies.
> 
> That being said...enjoy!

How Bucky ended up naked in the middle of Wade Wilson and James 'Logan' Howlett is somewhat of a mystery. Or, maybe not precisely a mystery, but it is something he would not have thought possible a few hours ago. It had begun as any normal day, honestly, he had woken up early to train and was about to hit the showers when Wade fucking Wilson strutted into the changing room wearing only the bottom half of his sinfully tight red suit and Bucky had felt himself go hard so fast it was a miracle he hadn’t gotten lightheaded.

“Morning, Buckster,” the Merc had said and then proceeded to get completely naked. And Bucky had most definitely _not_ been ogling the other man’s ass. Seriously, Bucky had been a soldier, he had seen men naked before and he would not be turned into a quivering mess by- Wade turned to face him and Bucky had to use all his willpower to keep his eyes from wandering. “You alright?”

Bucky, who had a towel wrapped around his middle, tightened his hold on it and stumbled backward. _Smooth, Barnes…_

“When in the history of mankind did Loki ever, _ever_ need help operating a _toaster_ of all things?” Logan muttered as he slammed the changing room’s door open, saving Bucky from further embarrassment with Wade. “He’s never asked for help before and suddenly he is having problems with the _toaster?_ ” The mutant dropped the duffel he was carrying and roughly opened it. Without preamble, he began undressing and Bucky almost choked on his own tongue trying to utter an excuse to leave the room. “Barnes?” Logan had been in the middle of unbuttoning his jeans and he stopped, looking at him worriedly. “Something wrong?” And _fuck_ , how had Bucky not noticed how _deep_ Logan’s voice was before?

Wade was still staring at him and Bucky was painfully hard and sporting a deep blush all the way down to his collarbone. _So fucking smooth, Barnes, so fucking smooth._ Bucky made a choked up noise that came close to a whine and Wade let out a soft, ‘oh.’ The Merc clicked his tongue and Logan, who was still frowning, raised an eyebrow at him. Wade nodded towards Barnes and said nothing and Bucky had the strange feeling they were talking about him without actually saying anything. Logan smiled good-naturedly and gave a small nod; Wade’s smile widened.

Suddenly, the Merc was _right in front of him, fuck_ and he was saying something but Bucky was too busy staring at the smooth planes of Wade’s chest to listen. Wade ran his fingers down Bucky’s flesh arm and he felt himself shake involuntarily. “Alright?” Wade whispered and Bucky gave a small nod; he was vaguely aware of Logan moving in the background but the majority of his attention was focused on Wade and of the way his fingers traced patterns on his abdomen and tugged gently at the soft patch of hair visible above the towel.

A pair of calloused hands pulled him away from the wall he had backed himself into and Bucky felt Logan’s muscular chest plastered to his back as the mutant’s hands gently pried his stiff fingers open, letting the towel fall from his hips. Bucky groaned and leant back into Logan as Wade licked a path down his neck. Logan wrapped his hand around his length and Bucky let out a soft moan; the Merc had begun sucking his left nipple and the sniper would have been embarrassed by the obscene noises he was making if he could not feel the hardness of Logan’s cock on his back.

Bucky let out a particularly loud moan and Wade pulled him down for a heated kiss. The Merc kissed him with desperation, with teeth and tongue tugging at his lips, and Bucky felt his knees grow weak. “I got you,” Logan murmured in his ear, “I got you.”

Wade pulled back and Bucky chased after him, tugged at him with his metal hand until Wade relented and went back to kissing him. Logan, who had been lazily rubbing Bucky’s cock, gave a firm pull and the sniper broke the kiss with Wade and latched onto the Merc’s neck, sucking and licking at the sensitive skin. Wade snapped his hips forward, seeking friction against Bucky’s thigh and captured Logan’s mouth over the sniper’s shoulder, bringing them closer and trapping Bucky in the middle, his dripping erection rubbing against Wade’s stomach.

“Buck,” Wade whispered, and the sniper gave a grunt in answer but didn’t stop nibbling at the Merc’s collarbone. “Top or- _fuck_ \- or-”

“Any-anythin’” Bucky shakily answered, his metal hand blindly reaching for Logan’s cock, when he found it, he gave an experimental squeeze and was rewarded by a groan from the mutant.

“Wade,” muttered Logan and the Merc tried to disentangle himself from Bucky.

“Just a sex-sec, Buck,” Wade answered, his voice shaky, “I’ll be right- _dammit_ \- right b-back- _fuck!_ ” Reluctantly, Bucky let the Merc go and focused his attention on Logan, who was rubbing the head of his cock and fondling his balls. The sniper let out a guttural moan and pressed back against Logan, who took the opportunity and began sucking on his neck. “ _Fuck,_ ” Wade moaned as he took in the scene before him; he passed the small bottle of lube to Logan and dropped to his knees, swallowing Bucky down without preamble, making him cry out.

“Easy,” Logan murmured as he probed Bucky’s ass, he was tense but soon relaxed in Logan’s arms, “we’ve got you, we’ve got you…” The sniper pushed back against Logan’s fingers and cried out when the mutant inserted another one. Wade was bobbing his head up and down and the sniper felt his balls tighten, he moaned loudly. “It’s alright,” Logan whispered, “let go, you can let go.” Bucky tightened his hold on Logan’s forearms and came with a sob; when he finally stopped shaking and looked down, he saw Wade smiling up at him, a thin line of cum dripping down his chin.

The Merc stood and went to kiss him, and Bucky felt himself begin to harden again. “ _Fuck,_ ” Wade groaned, “you’re a- a fucking masterpiece.” Bucky could feel Logan’s arousal pressed to his back and he gave it a tug with his metal hand.

“So needy,” Logan murmured against Bucky’s neck and positioned himself at Bucky’s entrance. He began pushing in just as Wade claimed the sniper’s mouth. Logan paused, giving both of them time to adjust until Bucky began to rock back and forth. In the meantime, Wade had begun to stroke himself and was very much enjoying the show. Logan picked up speed and Bucky groaned, pushing back and meeting the mutant’s thrusts.

“W-wait,” Bucky managed and Logan stopped immediately, worry in his face.

“Alright?” The mutant asked, worry evident in his voice.

“I-I just…” Bucky’s blush deepened. “C-can you…can we…get down?”

Logan let out a laugh and kissed the back of Bucky’s neck. “Of course we can.” Slowly, not wanting to pull out even for a second, Logan maneuvered them into a kneeling position on the floor, right in front of the bench Wade was sitting at. “This what you wanted?”

“I…yes…” Bucky murmured and reached out towards Wade, “scoot closer.” Wade’s eyes widened but he did as was told; Bucky wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and the Merc let out a soft hiss as Logan began thrusting again.

“You’re so-so fucking beauti- beautif-fuck!” Any coherent thought the Merc had was thrown out the window when Bucky hollowed his cheeks and scraped his teeth on the underside of his shaft. Logan’s thrusts had increased in speed, he was hitting Bucky’s prostate relentlessly and the sniper felt another orgasm approaching.

Wade gave a shout when he came and Logan, who had a bruising grip on Bucky’s hips, began faltering in his pace, meaning that his own release was imminent. Logan’s strong hand gripped Bucky’s cock and he came with a low guttural groan that pushed Logan over the edge as well. The mutant kissed Bucky’s shoulder, right on the scar that joined flesh and machinery, and pulled out gently.

The Merc was the first to move, he went to fetch a wet flannel to wipe Bucky and Logan down. “Come,” Wade said, offering his hand to Bucky, “let’s go to bed.”

Bucky’s puzzlement must have shown on his face because Logan added, “You’re going to feel it in a few hours and…it would be…easier to look after you…in our bedroom.”

“A-alright,” Bucky said and allowed himself to be picked up by the mutant, his legs still too shaky to be of much use.

Once in their bedroom, Logan laid Bucky down and Wade helped dress him up in one of Logan’s sweatpants and, not-surprisingly, one of his shirts. Logan raised an eyebrow at the choice of clothes and Wade shrugged. The Merc laid down on Bucky’s left side and ran his fingers through his hair. “Sleep, Buck,” he murmured and gave him a chaste kiss, Bucky gave him a small smile and turned his head to look at Logan. The mutant leant down and kissed him as well, deepening the kiss just enough to make it a promise.

“Sleep,” Logan said, “you’re alright.”

Bucky slept.


End file.
